


The Climax

by flickawhip



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber and Mag. </p><p>Fireworks 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Climax

Amber watches as Mag rehearses, singing naturally until, finally, she hits the high note. The high note drives into Amber hard and she can feel herself clench deep inside, lusting for the woman who can sound like an angel even when she lives in a world of devils and demons. 

Mag is naked when Amber pushes into her rooms, locking the door out of something close to kindness and self-control. She wants Mag, but she still will not take the woman until Mag wants her. She wants an angel who can sin after all. 

Mag is clearly startled, eyes wide, hair mussed and body pale but still not fussing over the fact Amber has found her naked. Amber’s own clothes soon drop and Mag looks her over with something close to cool disinterest. 

Amber pauses then, wondering how best to step to the woman she wants. Then, slipping into her ‘Sweet’ disguise she steps to pull Mag against her, she can feel the woman’s breath catch but she doesn’t release her, kissing her fiercely, Mag responds instantly and Amber smirks, pulling out of the kiss to back Mag into the wall, a hand between Mag’s thighs nearly instantly. Mag’s voice catches in her throat even as Amber pushes in, a keening wail of lust escaping her. 

Amber takes her time to let Mag come undone, she takes control of the pace but she is not controlling Mag, not taking anything that Mag isn’t freely giving her and, when Mag does finally come undone, she unleashes a high note like no other.


End file.
